Harry Potter and the Thousand Master
by animemetalhead
Summary: What happens when a new evil surfaces in the world, near an ancient magical academy. With ninjas and foreign wizards coming to help, it has to be something big. Rated M for a few mature scenes, language, and my crude sense of humor. Update coming soon!
1. Something Amiss

A.N: O.K, lemme explain a few things. This story takes place after the fifth book, and changes some things in the battle at the Ministry of Magic. Also, this is a crossover fic between Harry Potter, Negima, and Naruto. It's under Negima because the majority of the story takes place in Mahora. Rated M for some mature scenes, inappropriate humor, and language.

**Harry Potter and the Thousand Master**

Harry Potter awoke from his third successive nightmare that week. He instinctively let his hand jump to his scar, though it had not seared with pain. It hadn't actually hurt him since the Ministry of Magic. He remembered what had happened very clearly, and it haunted him in his sleep.

Flashback:

"_If death is nothing, kill the boy,"_

Yes, please, let it end_, he thought._ Let it end.

_Harry collapsed onto the cold floor. Faces swam above him, and a body lay nearby. He could make out a pair of eyes, scarlet against a pale face, with slits for pupils. He sat up, and looked around. Cornelius Fudge strode past then bent low to examine the body of Voldemort. Dumbledore helped Harry to his feet, beaming down at him._

"_What happened?" Harry asked._

"_I will explain everything when we return to Hogwarts; I must give Cornelius a half hour of my time to explain what has occurred." He reached down, tapped the head of the wizard's statue, and muttered _"Portus." _The head glowed blue, then returned to bronze._

"_Hold on!" shouted Fudge. "You don't have the proper authorization for that Portkey!"_

End Flashback.

Dumbledore had gone on to explain how Harry's pure mind had pulled Voldemort's soul together, out of some things he called Horcruxes. It had all made sense to Harry in the office, but now, with the nightmares of that day still in his mind, it was all quickly becoming confusing.

A tapping at his window drew him out of his thoughts and back into reality. A trio of owls was at his window, bearing letters. Harry opened the window and stood back to let them in. One was his own snowy Hedwig, Hermione's neat writing on the letter she bore. The second was a ragged owl named Errol, belonging to his friend Ron. The third owl, a large barn owl, was carrying three letters. Harry opened these first. The first letter contained his O.W.L. results, and Harry was pleased to know he had only failed History of Magic and Divination. The second Hogwarts letter was from Hagrid, wishing him a happy birthday, and hoping to see him in class next year. The last letter, however, was from Dumbledore.

This letter, written in Dumbledore's narrow, looping handwriting, told Harry that Dumbledore would be at Number 4, Privet Drive at noon tomorrow, while the Dursleys were away. Harry pulled himself together and glanced around the room. His things were scattered everywhere, his trunk nearly empty, except for the few inches of debris that perpetually occupied the bottom. He quickly began gathering his spellbooks and supplies, attempting a neat job at packing.

An hour later, Harry's room was relatively neat, most of his school things tucked away safely in his trunk. Harry managed to find his Invisibility Cloak, which had fallen over his Firebolt, rendering them both unseen. Harry finally stretched and crawled back into bed, hoping to finish the night's sleep without too many more nightmares.

-----

Harry was awakened by a gentle knock on his door. He opened his eyes in time to see Albus Dumbledore enter. A glance at the clock revealed it was exactly noon.

"Good morning, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Or, afternoon rather."

"Professor," Harry said. "I'm sorry, I just—"

Dumbledore pointedly looked at Harry's alarm clock. "I never did trust Muggle alarms. They tend to not work when they are most needed," he said. "However, as we have much traveling to do today, we must waste too much time sleeping. I will leave you now, and when you are dressed and ready, we will depart."

With that, he left. Harry took less than two minutes to get dressed and drag his trunk to the front door.

"Where are we going, sir?" Harry asked.

"First, to the Burrow, to pick up Ginny and Hermione, then I will be sending the three of you to Japan."

"Japan?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"All in good time, Harry," Dumbledore said. "First, I will send your trunk ahead." He waved his wand, and with a pop, his trunk vanished.

"Harry, you will need to grip my arm very tightly," Dumbledore said. "This is called Side-Along Apparition."

Harry obeyed, and Dumbledore began to turn away. Harry quickly tightened his grip, and suddenly he was being squished from all sides. He felt as if he were being drawn through a straw. He was very glad when he felt his feet hit the ground, in the shadow of the Burrow.

-----

Negi Springfield felt his back hit the wall behind him.

"A-Asuna-san, wait a second," he pleaded.

"Negi-kun, come here," Asuna Kagurazaka said. She advanced on him, arms outstretched and reaching for him. She also happened to be in her underwear.

"Chamo-kun! This is your doing, I know it!" Negi shouted. A white ermine appeared at his shoulder.

"Aniki, for once, I feel you are wrong." Chamo said. "I think this is a botched matchmaking attempt by Yue-nesan."

Asuna lunged. Negi ducked, darting under her legs to escape through the door.

"Awfully strong for a love potion, don't you think?" Negi asked as he ran down the hallway.

"I think Yue has been experimenting with control spells," Chamo guessed. "My thought is that she missed Nodoka and hit Asuna instead."

"Control spells?!" Negi shouted. "Even I-"

He ran headlong into Nodoka Miyazaki. The shy librarian toppled over, Negi landing on top of her. He tried to raise his head, but the world seemed to spin around him. He laid he head back down on something soft.

"Um, N-Negi-sensei?" Nodoka asked. "You're on my b-breast."

At this Negi leapt up, blushing furiously.

"Negi-kun!" Asuna shouted as she came into the lobby, still dressed in her underwear. "There you are!"

"Sorry Nodoka-san!" Negi called as he ran for the exit. "C'mon Chamo!"

-----

"There's only one person who could have taught Yue a control spell, and that's _you,_ master," Negi said. Seated across from him, Evangeline A.K. McDowell guzzled a soda.

"Any other time, I'd be glad to take credit," she began. "However, I am a vampire. I can hypnotize just about anyone, without the use of spells. I don't know any control Spells. Sounds like Yue has learned the Imperius Curse," she added, almost as an afterthought.

"Then I've got to find her!" Negi said, springing up.

"Hold it boya," Eva said. "I'm coming with you."

"What?! Why?"

Eva drained the soda can. "Because," she said. "We have to remove the charm from Asuna. She'd be too embarrassing to be around if we didn't. Yue obviously doesn't know how, or she'd have done it when she missed her intended target."

"Fine, let's go," Negi said, yanking the door open. Asuna stood on the doorstep.

"Negi-kun!" she said, tackling him to the ground. Negi was squished between the floor and Asuna's breasts. "We're gonna have so much fun together!"

Eva shouted several arcane words, and there was a flash of light. Asuna shook her head and got up.

"What the hell!" she shouted. "I hated that, whatever it was. I couldn't do anything! I was stuck for a ride in my own body!"

"Asuna, you haven't seen Yue today, have you?" Negi asked.

"No, why?" Asuna replied.

"Because," Eva said. "If she didn't enchant you, we need to find out who did."

-----

Takashi squinted against the rising sun. His first morning of training in these mountains seemed to be going well.

A rustle in the bushes behind him set him on guard. He sighed as Naruto Uzumaki stumbled into view.

"Dammit Naruto," Takashi said. "I could have killed you!"

"Chill," Naruto replied. "Breakfast."

Takashi almost turned down the meal when his growling stomach betrayed him. He trudged back to camp, taking a seat between Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. Takashi was part of a training cell, consisting of himself, Kakashi's team 7, Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura and Kiora Kagurazaka.

Kakashi poofed into the center of the group. "Listen up everybody, I have good news and bad news."

"Good news first, sensei," Sakura Haruno said. "I'm not in the mood for bad news right now."

"Alright, the good news is we don't have to train here anymore," Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "We just got here last night."

"What's the bad news?" Hinata asked.

"We've received new orders. A school called Mahora Academy is said to be the next target of an evil entity, and we have been hired to help protect the school," Kakashi explained.

Sakura and Kiora exchanged a look. "Asuna," they said in unison.

A/N: Yay! This is my counts on fingers third fic, I guess, if you count my first two as separate stories. I hope you guys like it, and I'll try to update as often as possible, between this and my other one.


	2. Joining Forces

A/N: Sorry about the homosexually slow update. I haven't really planned out this story very far, and my other story was nearing completion, so I focused on finishing that one while I worked on ideas for this one. I'm really behind in the series in Negima. I've only read up to book 13 in the manga, so I apologize if my version of things is different. Now, this is more than just a HP/Negima/Naruto crossover fic. I have ideas in here from Scrapped Princess, Forgotten Realms, and several other shows that I watch. The updates will come quickly for this fic, now that I'm actually working on it, and for you KonoSetsu fans, there will be a treat for you in this story as well.

**Harry Potter and the Thousand Master**

"Harry dear! I swear, those Muggles are starving you!" Mrs. Weasley said as Harry staggered into the Burrow's kitchen. He was still getting over the feeling of Apparition.

"Where's Ron?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

"He's still upstairs, in bed," she replied. "I think he's trying to sleep the entire summer away."

Harry's reply was interrupted as Hermione came down the stairs. "Harry's here!" she called back up. Ginny stormed down the stairs.

"Good, now that I have all three of you, we can begin," Dumbledore said. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat at the table. Mrs. Weasley put a bowl of tomato soup in front of Harry. Dumbledore cut right to the chase. "We fear that a new evil has surfaced in the world, near a foreign school of magic," he said. "I believe Voldemort may be involved."

"But professor," Hermione interjected. "I thought Voldemort was killed when he tried to possess Harry."

"Where Voldemort is concerned, I choose not to presume anything," Dumbledore replied. "I feel he might not be as dead as we give him credit for.

"Now," he continued. "This foreign school of magic is in Japan. As it happens, Mahora Academy is part of a large Muggle community, and it is also an all-girl school."

"How am I going to attend, then?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.

"That is where magic helps," Dumbledore said, chuckling. He began a low chant, and as it increased in speed and volume, Harry's extremities began tingling, until his entire body felt like it was vibrating. He looked down to find his skin glowing.

"All you have to do is focus your mind on a part of your body and will it to assume another form," Dumbledore explained. "Try it."

Harry immediately focused on his scar, shutting his eyes and screwing up his face in concentration. He pictured his forehead without the bolt of lightning across it. He heard Hermione and Ginny gasp, and Dumbledore chuckle.

Harry opened his eyes and checked his reflection in the back of his spoon. He grinned as he scanned his forehead and saw it as smooth skin.

"Now, I don't expect you to be able to just learn Japanese in the course of a several hour flight," Dumbledore said. "So I have these." He produced three pairs of earrings. "These earrings have a powerful enchantment that enables the wearer to understand and speak any language."

Hermione and Ginny each put in a pair of the earrings, and were soon conversing in what Harry believed to ancient Greek.

"Getting back to English," Harry said. "When are we leaving?"

"Your plane leaves in four hours," Dumbledore said, pulling out three tickets. "I have your Mahora uniforms in this suitcase. And a word of caution: most of the students in Mahora are Muggles. Your teacher, Negi Springfield, is a wizard, as are many of the staff. The headmaster is a very dear friend of mine, and he will guide you in much the same way I have.

"Now, Harry, it is time for you to go upstairs and disguise yourself. Miss Granger will help you if you like."

Harry nodded and followed Hermione up the stairs. They passed Mrs. Weasley, headed downstairs with a basket of laundry.

"I left some extra clothes for you on George's old bed," she said. Harry thanked her and continued up the steps.

Hermione opened the door to Fred and George's room. Her trunk stood at the foot of Fred's bed, filled mostly with books. She snapped the door shut and moved towards Harry, blushing slightly.

-----

Twenty minutes later, Hermione re-entered the kitchen. Behind her walked a slender girl, with waist-length black hair, large green eyes, and a certain familiarity to her.

Ron, seated at the table, put his elbow in his soup.

"Who're you?" he asked.

The girl raised her eyebrow. "Tactful as ever, Ron," she said.

Ginny giggled behind his back.

"It's me, Harry," the girl said, forcing her voice back to normal.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron said. "You make a really pretty girl."

Harry punched him in the arm. "I'm not even a girl for five minutes and you're hitting on me!" she shouted. "Besides," she added, screwing up her face. "It's not permanent."

He popped back to normal, and turned to Hermione.

"I don't know how you girls wear this stuff," he said, digging a thumb in the waistband of his panties.

"You get used to it," Hermione said through gritted teeth, avoiding his eye.

Harry popped back to female as Dumbledore returned. He handed Harry the suitcase with the Mahora uniforms.

"The taxi is here, so take care," he said. Harry paused to put in the last pair of earrings, and followed Hermione out the door. Ginny was already outside, hugging her mother tightly. When Ginny was released, Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a tight hug, said goodbye, and motioned toward the taxi.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "The name on your school ID is Lily. Don't forget it!"

Harry (or Lily, actually, 'cuz she's female at the moment) shut the door to the taxi. Hermione snatched the suitcase containing their new uniforms.

"If what I've seen in Japanese anime is right," she said, flipping open the latches. "These uniforms are really going to be embarrassing to wear." She yanked open the case and pulled out a skirt. "I knew it!"

Lily sighed. "It's gonna be a long trip."

------

Konoka Konoe sat across from her beloved Secchan, sipping tea and struggling to find a topic for conversation. She was just about to ask how Asuna was coming along with her training when there was a knock at the door. She excused herself, and pulled open the door to find Asakura.

"Negi said to give these to you," Asakura said. The reporter handed Konoka a box of chocolates. "For you and Setsuna-san."

Konoka thanked Asakura and shut the door. She returned to the table and offered Setsuna a chocolate.

"Thank you, ojou-sama," Setsuna said. Konoka bopped her on the head with her little hammer. "I mean Kono-chan."

Konoka smiled as Setsuna swallowed the piece of candy. She had never expected to get past Setsuna's defenses this easily. She and Asakura had prepared the love-potion-filled chocolates the day before, with an elaborate act to get Konoka and Setsuna together finally. Chamo was in on the scam (as it had been the ermine to order the love potion in the first place), but he hadn't shown up today. Konoka had given Asakura the go ahead anyways, and now Setsuna was eating the spiked chocolates.

Konoka popped a piece of chocolate into her own mouth, and waited for a reaction. To her surprise, there was none. She had expected Setsuna to practically tackle her to the floor, rip her clothes off, and they would pleasure each other wildly. But Setsuna had eaten half a dozen chocolates and still had control of herself. Konoka, however, began to feel lightheaded after the first chocolate.

"Secchan?" she asked. "Do you feel okay?"

Setsuna shrugged. "I don't feel much different than I usually do," she said, eating another piece of candy. "Why?"

"Because I feel like I could rip off your shirt and make love to you for hours," Konoka almost said. Instead she said, "No reason, just curious."

Konoka decided to push the love potion further. Realizing that Setsuna had ingested enough of it to completely snap, she figured it was her warrior training that kept the potion from overriding her sensibilities. All Konoka had to do was give her enough of a nudge to let the elixir do its work. She "carelessly" knocked over her tea. Setsuna made a move as though to get up, but Konoka just silenced her with a wave and said, "I'll get it."

Konoka made sure Setsuna was watching as she bent over to pick up the broken teacup. Setsuna got an excellent view of Konoka's panties, but still didn't make a move. Actually, she seemed mesmerized by the sight. Setsuna's hand had frozen on its way to her mouth, carrying the last piece of chocolate from the box. Setsuna put the chocolate down, and sipped at her tea while Konoka, still bent over, wiped up the spilled tea.

Konoka mentally grinned to herself. She only hoped Setsuna didn't realize the plot and put a stop to the fun before she had had her fun. She tossed the soggy paper towel in the trash and reached for another one. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Setsuna, blushing madly. Setsuna carefully placed her lips on Konoka's, and wrapped her arms around her. Konoka kissed Setsuna back, and the two ended up on floor, with Konoka's hand on Setsuna's ass and Setsuna with her head between Konoka's breasts.

Konoka pulled up Setsuna's skirt and pulled down her bike shorts. Her fingers found Setsuna's pussy, eliciting a moan from the girl.

Setsuna knew that everything she was doing here was against her conscious will, but she couldn't deny that she wanted this. Her beloved Kono-chan was making love to her, and though Setsuna's sensibilities said that this was wrong for two girls to do, she decided to live in the moment. What she couldn't figure out was what was driving her. Usually, she was in complete control, but now, she had gone completely over the top, beyond what even her fantasies would allow.

Setsuna pulled Konoka's shirt off over her head, and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Konoka continued sliding her fingers in and out of Setsuna's pussy, finding a rhythm that brought her near orgasm. Setsuna freed Konoka's breasts from her bra and focused her attention on her nipples. Setsuna let one hand slide down Konoka's belly to the waistband of her skirt. Her fingers slipped under the fabric, as well as Konoka's panties, and began playing with Konoka's clit.

Konoka quickly pushed Setsuna to a standing position, turned her around, and pulled her back down, arranging their bodies so that their pussies were in each other's faces. Konoka quickly buried her tongue deep inside Setsuna, and had the favor returned. The two kept at it until Setsuna finally came, flooding Konoka's tongue with her juices. Konoka happily lapped up all the fluid, then lay back as Setsuna finished bringing her to a climax.

The two continued their lovemaking long into the night, until Negi burst in the door.

"Have either of you seen Yue-san?" he asked. He realized what he was seeing and quickly blushed and looked away. Konoka pulled a blanket around herself and threw one to Setsuna.

"No, sorry Negi-kun," she said. Negi quickly exited the room. Konoka caught a glimpse of Asuna and Evangeline outside, Asuna waiting impatiently, and Eva sipping a soda.

-----

"What is it exactly you need us to do?" Kakashi asked. Seated behind the desk across from him sat the headmaster of Mahora. Behind Kakashi was his team: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Ino, Takashi, and the Kagurazaka twins.

"We feel something bad is about to happen," the headmaster began. "We have reason to believe a Dark wizard from England is the cause. We merely want to take preventative measures, and beefing up the security was a priority. Besides, the Hokage owed me a favor."

Kakashi nodded. "We'll set up patrols around the campus. I'm familiar with Mahora, so don't worry."

The group left the office, and Kakashi pulled out a map of the Mahora grounds. "Ino, you and Sakura take the area around the World Tree. Naruto and Sasuke, come with me. Hinata and Takashi, patrol the main school building. Lee, take the Kagurazaka twins and head to the dorms."

There was a nod of assent throughout the group, and everyone started in their separate directions. Kiora turned to her sister. "He always forgets that we're triplets, doesn't he?" she asked. Sakura nodded, then followed Lee down the hallway.

"I'll take the roof," Lee said. "You two patrol the halls." With that, he leapt towards the top of the building. Kiora shrugged and pulled open the door to the dormitory, gesturing to her sister to go first. The two rounded a corner, to discover a ten-year-old kid running at them, with a white weasel on his shoulder. Behind him ran another young girl, and the third triplet, Asuna Kagurazaka.

"Asuna!" Kiora yelled, reaching for her sister. Asuna looked puzzled, but stopped.

"Who are you?" she asked. Kiora let her arms fall to her sides.

"You don't remember, do you?" Sakura asked. "Before your memories were suppressed. We're your sisters. I'm Sakura, this is Kiora."

Asuna sat in a stunned silence. She turned to the kid, who shrugged. "Why are you here?" she finally asked.

"We're here with the ninja village Konohagakure," Kiora said.

"The village hidden in the leaves?" the blond girl translated. "You're related to Konoha's ninjas? This just gets better and better!" She turned and walked away, chuckling to herself.

"I'm Negi Springfield," said the boy, stepping forward. "I'm Asuna's teacher, and as for right now, we have no choice but to ask for your help." He pulled out his class roster. Indicating the picture of Yue, he said, "We need to find this girl quickly. Something big is happening here, and she may be able to help determine what the cause is."

"Alright," Kiora said. "Let's split up. We'll be able to track you through Asuna, so if we find this Yue, we'll bring her to you."

With that, the group split again. Negi and Asuna began searching the door, checking through rooms, while Kiora flipped through several handsigns and telepathically sent a message to Kakashi to keep an eye out for the girl.

-----

Lily, Hermione, and Ginny stood in the very same office that Kakashi had been in shortly before.

"We have reason to believe Voldemort faked his death and fled to Japan," the headmaster began. Lily silently thanked Dumbledore for the translating earrings. "I know you have faced him before, and before this is over, you may have to face him again.

"His plan, I believe, is to gain the ability to launch a long range, strategic level magic attack. It's the equivalent of a magical nuclear bomb. To understand it, you must understand that there are three primary sources of energy in the world. There is magic, which comes from the outside world. There is chi, also known as ki or chakra, depending on whom you speak with. It is the power of the body, coming from inside you. And then there are psionics. Psionics utilize the power of the mind to implement similar results to those used by magic. A strategic level attack utilizes a combination of all three of those elements. Very few people in the world have access to all three, and fewer still can master them to the degree to be able to launch a strategic level attack by their self. I know of only one person, and she happens to be in your class.

"Now, I need you three to head to your dorm. No doubt you are tired, and we wouldn't want you to fall asleep in your lessons tomorrow." He gave them directions to the dorm room, and the three left.

"Well, I guess even foreign countries are within Voldemort's grasp," Lily said. "Who knows what this strategic level attack is."

"I wish I did," Hermione said. "I've never even heard of them. Or of these psionics. I had no idea people could use their minds to make magic."

Ginny nodded. The three reached their room, which turned out to be a small apartment. There was a single bed on one side, with a bunk bed on the other. Lily popped back to normal, and headed to the bathroom with a change of clothes. Hermione and Ginny were already in the bunks, so Harry took the last bed. Sleep soon overtook him, and he enjoyed a nightmare-less night.

A/N: Woo-hoo! I made it to the second chapter! The story will pick up the pace sooner, and more of the girls will make their appearances. Sorry to anybody who is as confused as possible. Please read and review!


End file.
